Zoisite's Story
by Kasane
Summary: This is my take on the story of my favorite General, and how I believe he became one. WARNING! Future chapters will have some YAOI (M/M) type of stuff in it, that's why it has the "R" rating. Please R & R!
1. Zoisite's Dream

Zoisite's Story

Chapter One- Zoisite's dream 

_ _

Disclaimer: I am not, in any way, Naoko Takeuchi, so I do not own any of the names, places, or things mentioned in this story. So, don't try to sue me, as I will probably laugh at you, seeing as how I'm so broke I can't even pay attention.

Blinding white light, and that's all the teenage boy saw.

He awoke to find himself on an examination table, in a strange, dimly lit room.

" Wh-where am I?"

" Ah, I see you've awaken. It certainly took long enough."

He sat up. Feeling a sudden dizziness, he grabbed his head. " Who's there?!" he called out to the voice.

Laughter. Then, " Welcome to my Dark Kingdom, young Zoisite... I've been searching for you..."

" Zoisite? Who the hell is Zoisite?! Who are you, dammit?!"

A slim figure formed out of the shadows. Her dress was long and flowing, and was a royal shade of violet. Her fingernails were long, sharp, and red. She was very pale, but very beautiful, in a haunting way. Her orange eyes flickered with excitement. " Why you are, of course. Zoisite, warrior and General for the Dark Kingdom... I have found you at last."

" I don't know who the hell you are, Lady, but my name isn't Zoisite, and I'm not a warrior for your stupid little fantasy kingdom! My name is Hoshino Karui!! Got that?! Now, get me out of here! Right no--!"

Unbearable pain seized his brain, and darkness closed in on him as he fell unconscious.

* Zoisite, do you remember so little? About your past? *

_Wha...?_

_ _

* Try to remember...*

_A-are you in my head?_

_ _

* Yes, I am. Think now... who am I? *

_I don't know! Get out of my head!!_

_ _

* Calm down, Zoisite. Think.... *

_I'm not Zoisite, dammit!! Get OUT!_

_ _

* Ah ha! I have found them...*

_Found what?! You bitch! GET OUT OF MY H--!!!_

_ _

Suddenly, memories flooded the unconscious teen. Memories of his friends, and fellow generals, Nephrite and Jadeite, and his lover, Kunzite. Memories of battles, when Queen Beryl led him and his troops in great battles. Memories of their victories. The memory of going into the greatest battle of all: the fight for the Moon Kingdom itself. They had won the battle, until the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity, released the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal... their downfall, but also the end of the Moon Kingdom, as well.

Blinding white light overcoming Zoisite and his troops.... horrible pain.... screaming....

Silence.

Then darkness.


	2. Zoisite’s Training Begins

Zoisite's Story

Chapter 2- Zoisite's Training Begins

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own any of these people, places, or things (though I wish I did…) 

So just let me be with my twisted, deranged obsession!

Zoisite shot up out of his bed; breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face.

_What is this dream I keep having? He looked down at his hands, still shaking. __My past has always been a mystery to me.... where I came from, who I really am.... but I was never.... innocent like that. I have always been a warrior.... or have I? Was there really a battle like that? Was I.... killed? But I'm not even a general yet! Kunzite isn't my lover... Nephrite is... but still... it seems so real. What if that dream is really what happened to me...?_

_ _

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

_Better to not even think about that! The Queen would kill me if she knew my thoughts!_

_ _

His mind then drifted to more uplifting thoughts.

_My training will begin soon. Soon, I will be one of the Queen's Generals, just like my Nephu-kun is! I can't wait! I want to make him proud of me...._

__

Just then, he heard a loud knock on his chamber door. He jumped, fell out of bed, stood up and stumbled over to the door. He collected himself, and opened it. A tall, dark-skinned man, with cold, ice-colored eyes stood before him. His shoulder-length platinum hair flowed in the breeze from Zoisite opening the door so quickly. His uniform clearly stated that he was a high-ranking General. 

" Ku-Kunzite!" Zoisite gasped. Realizing his error, he blushed and bowed. " Gomen nasai, Kunzite-sama... I was just surprised to see you so early in the morning...."

Kunzite's eyes narrowed on him." Your training begins today, Zoisite."

Zoisite was speechless. He had no idea his training would start so soon.For the longest time, he watched Kunzite as he trained Zoisite's friend, Jadeite. His power was unbelievable, and Zoisite watched in awe. Jadeite was now a General, serving Queen Beryl and her master, Queen Metallia. Zoisite knew his training would be the greatest experience of his life.

Zoisite stammered for words. " M-my training starts today, Ku-Kunzite-sama?" he felt his face turn red. He looked down.

" Yes, Zoisite," Kunzite said, peering into Zoisite's room. " Your room is a mess! That's completely unacceptable!"

Zoisite absently played with a strand of his long blond hair. His face was burning with embarrassment.

" I want you and this room ready for inspection in 10 minutes," Kunzite ordered. He shoved a bundle of clothes at Zoisite. " Here is your new uniform."

Zoisite took the clothes. " ......"

" Did you hear me?!"

Zoisite looked up at Kunzite, fear in his eyes. " H-Hai, Kunzite-sama!"

" Good. Now get on with it. The clock is ticking." And with that, Kunzite disappeared.

Zoisite shut his door, and slumped to the floor, leaning against it. He had a sinking feeling that his training wasn't going to be as great as he thought it was going to be. He moaned and hit the back of his head against the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zoisite collapsed to the ground, exhausted and sweating. He tried to rise to his feet, but fell back down on one knee.

" Get up!" Kunzite snarled. " You're not finished yet!"

Zoisite's shoulders shook. " I can't do it!" he wailed. " I'm not ready yet!"

Kunzite grabbed Zoisite's jaw and lifted him off the ground. " Do NOT raise your voice to me!!" he shouted at the younger man, and then threw him roughly to the ground.

Tears formed in Zoisite's eyes as he staggered to his hands and knees. He touched his face gently, feeling the bruises form. 

_My face! he thought morbidly. __It's.... disfigured! He ruined my face!!_

_ _

Kunzite saw his tears, and smirked. " What's the matter, _Bishounen? Did I hurt your pretty little face?"_

Zoisite bit his bottom lip, to keep from saying something he would later regret.

" Now, get up! Or I'll bruise more than your precious visage!" Kunzite barked.

" Hai, Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite managed to stagger up to a standing position. He sobbed one last time, and wiped away his tears.

" Now, let's try this again."

When Zoisite finally managed to keep himself off the ground for longer than a few seconds, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He settled his feet on the ground, then turned and smiled broadly at Kunzite. " I did it, Kunzite-sama!!"

Kunzite gave him a small smile. " Good job, Zoisite."He placed a hand on Zoisite's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze." You're learning faster than any of the others I've trained."

" Arigatou, Kunzite-sama…" Zoisite said softly, his face blushing. Kunzite's touch sent shivers down his spine. He never got this feeling with Nephrite…

Kunzite drew his hand away, and looked out of one of the many large windows in the training hall. " It's late. Why don't you get some sleep, and we'll start again first thing in the morning."

Zoisite looked down. " Hai, Kunzite-sama." _Well… at least I can be with my Nefu-kun!_ He thought, brightening up a little.

" You may go, Zoisite."

Zoisite bowed deeply. " Arigatou gozaimasu, Kunzite-sama." Kunzite bowed his head slightly to acknowledge the young student, then Zoisite turned and left the hall, heading down the dark corridor to a room not his.


End file.
